


Medalha de Prata (KageHina)

by ddfelipi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fetish, KageHina - Freeform, Locker Room, M/M, Married Couple
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi
Summary: Hinata e Kageyama tinham chegado ao topo juntos. Eles só não esperavam que a comemoração das suas medalhas fosse tão peculiar e maliciosa.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Medalha de Prata (KageHina)

O barulho da plateia denunciava mais um jogo finalmente finalizado. Uma comemoração que não era tão favorável assim ao time nacional Japão, mas que com toda certeza, deixava os jogadores do vôlei masculino agradecidos por terem a confiança do seu país. Não era ruim ter ficado em segundo lugar, perdendo apenas para Argentina e também, o Grande Rei. 

Mais uma vez, Oikawa tinha se provado ser um oponente de dar arrepios em Kageyama e Hinata, deixando o mesmo gostinho amargo no fundo da garganta de quando perderam o juvenil para irem ao nacional. Mas ao contrário do passado, agora eles sabiam como lidar com a perda, e olhar a medalha de prata que estavam recebendo de outra maneira. 

Com o capitão no pódio, e o time logo ao lado, eles sorriam orgulhosos, porque sabiam muito bem que tinham tentado de tudo e não se arrependiam das jogadas que fizeram. Hinata estava ao lado de Kageyama, de acordo com a sequência numérica, com o mesmo sorriso brilhante de sempre e com várias coisas pra falar com o esposo; sobre a última jogada que foi o típico rápido insano deles, o saque monstruoso que Oikawa tinha conseguido com os anos de treinamento, sobre Natsu que tinha combinado de jantar com eles e a família logo depois do jogo, tudo isso e mais um pouco.

Shouyou e Tobio estavam casados há dois anos. Mesmo sendo rivais enquanto jogavam em times diferentes, agora eles representavam o Japão como uma dupla de esquisitões que tomavam à força os pontos difíceis - mesmo dos times mais fortes.

— Dá pra parar de se mexer tanto? Está atrapalhando a fila, idiota. — Kageyama reclamou entre os dentes, vendo pelo canto dos olhos como o ruivo serpenteava de um lado para o outro, tentando ver como o capitão estava recebendo a primeira medalha.

— Não tem como, tô ansioso. — ele respondeu. 

— Isso eu consigo ver. Mas fica quieto por dois segundos, logo ele vai entregar a medalha pra você também.

— Eu sei disso, Kageyama — Hinata disse — Como você não fica ansioso?

— Eu tô ansioso, idiota, agora vê se sossega essa bunda! — ele pediu, vendo o Ministro do Esporte, que realizava a solenidade, entregar a medalha para Gao Hakuba, número sete do time, e que vinha antes dele pela sequência. Kageyama sorriu orgulhoso quando o Ministro pegou a medalha da grande bandeja estofada que sua assistente carregava e a colocou no pescoço do moreno — Obrigado — ele murmurou, pegando-a e vendo o brilho prateado que ela carregava.

Hinata recebeu a sua de sorriso largo, segurando-se para não pular de alegria. Ele tinha que ser formal o suficiente e aguentar até o final de toda cerimônia para poder comemorar do jeito que queria. Até a finalização, Kageyama e ele eram apenas colegas de time. Essa foi uma das condições impostas por todos os figurões acima deles para que eles pudessem jogar juntos pelo time nacional do Japão. 

O Ministro foi para o final da fila, entregando medalha por medalha, e assim que acabou todas, ele subiu ao pódio central, fazendo um breve discurso sobre o jogo lindíssimo que o Japão teve contra a Argentina. A plateia vibrou e agradeceu pelo bom jogo, assim como o time todo se posicionou à frente e agradeceu pela fiel torcida. Logo que a cerimônia foi dada como finalizada, Hinata praticamente pulou nas costas de Tobio com uma grande gargalhada. 

— Nossa primeira Olimpíada, Kageyama! — seus braços apertaram em volta do pescoço do moreno, enquanto ele deixava um beijo fofo nas bochechas coradas de Tobio. 

— Ei, o que você está fazendo? Tá cheio de gente aqui, idiota! — por mais que ele tivesse com uma carranca, Hinata sabia que era só o seu jeito, e as bochechas vermelhas eram a sua prova. 

— Eu não ligo, estou casado com você, Kageyama. — Ele apertou mais um pouco, fazendo com que Ushijima desse um sorrisinho, e Korai assobiasse. 

Hinata continuou com os beijos na bochecha em que ele alcançava, às vezes fazendo um carinho singelo com a pontinha do nariz também.

— Tu quis casar, agora aguenta. — Korai brincou, fazendo Kageyama se irritar. 

— Pra sua informação, foi ele quem me pediu. — Kageyama respondeu. 

— Que mentira, você me pediu e ainda foi na praia. — Hinata se intrometeu na conversa, desmentindo Kageyama que passou para um tom escarlate.

Korai gargalhou e Bokuto que estava dando um autógrafo para uma criança, gargalhou também.

— Por que Kageyama sempre quer parecer durão? Nós sabemos que você é uma manteiga derretida pelo Hinata. 

— Porque ele é idiota. — Shouyou respondeu, saindo das costas do outro. 

— Ei, eu não sou… 

— É… — Kageyama não teve tempo de responder, já que uma criança pequena chegou perto e com olhinhos esperançosos. — Você pode… — era uma menininha de cabelos negros presos em um lacinho rosa. — Você pode assinar a minha camiseta? — ela pediu timidamente, fazendo o coração de Hinata, que se manteve atrás de Tobio, derreter e ao mesmo tempo que ficava apreensivo. 

Kageyama Tobio não era o melhor exemplo de socialização com crianças do mundo, e dava para ver isso na sua cara. Ele sempre tentava fugir das crianças quando um jogo acabava, não por não gostar delas, mas por simplesmente ser horrível com a comunicação. Não sabia lidar, não era sua área e sentia desconfortável com uma coisa tão… fofa e extrovertida quanto uma criança - ainda que o marido fosse exatamente dessa maneira.

— Acho que ele travou. — Hinata cutucou as costas do moreno, que parecia ter paralizado enquanto olhava para baixo com o rosto tenso. — Você quer que eu assine pra você primeiro, lindinha? — Hinata perguntou, e a menina virou um pimentão, mas sem recusar a oferta. — Como é seu nome? 

— Arisu… — ela estendeu a caneta permanente que segurava, e Hinata pegou. — Nas costas. — Ela pediu. 

— Seu pedido é uma ordem! — O ruivo brincou, se abaixando. 

Ele esticou a camisa branca da menina para ter mais espaço, escrevendo um “Nunca pare de voar” e colocando sua assinatura logo abaixo. A menina se virou eufórica, e Hinata cutucou Kageyama novamente, que com muita relutância, pegou a caneta da mão do esposo. O moreno não teve o trabalho de se abaixar, apenas se curvou e colocou a assinatura de forma solitária, sem criatividade para alguma frase. 

Arisu sorriu pegando a caneta das suas mãos, e agradeceu, correndo de volta para perto da arquibancada, onde havia mais uma dúzia de crianças com olhos curiosos.

— Uau! Kageyama assinou mesmo! — um menino de cabelos loiros exclamou ao ver Arisu voltar para o grupinho, exibindo as duas assinaturas dos seus jogadores favoritos.

— Eu disse que ele só tem uma cara de bravo! — ela disse empolgada, e todos da rodinha sorriram, começando a tomar coragem para ir atrás do moreno. — Eu levo vocês até lá, eu juro que ele não dá tanto medo de perto! Além disso, o Hinata ta com ele, e ele não é fofo? E eles são namorados, eu disse pra vocês que não tem como uma coisa tão fofa namorar com alguém bravo. Kageyama não dá nenhum pouco de medo! 

E assim, Arisu levou mais um batalhão de crianças para assinar suas camisetas com Kageyama e Hinata, para o desespero do moreno. Bokuto foi o primeiro a gargalhar ao ver que Tobio queria sair correndo para o vestiário, sendo apenas segurado por Shouyou. 

— Fiquem aqui, e me ajudem! — o moreno murmurou entre os dentes para o restante do time. 

— Sinto muito, mas enquanto vocês estavam no momento “love birds”, nós já assinamos os cadernos da criançada. — Korai foi o primeiro a dizer, pegando seu casaco e rumando ao vestiário. O resto do time gargalhou. 

— Foi mau, ai! 

— Se virem! — Bokuto sorriu com desdém. 

— Boa sorte. — Ushijima desejou de verdade.

— É tudo sua culpa, idiota! — Kageyama reclamou, vendo a primeira criança se aproximar com um caderno em mãos. 

— Oh, mas vê se não são as coisas mais fofas? — Hinata perguntou. — Elas amam a gente, Kageyama. É o mínimo que podemos fazer. Larga mão de ser fresco, e assina logo! 

O moreno bufou bravo, mas tentando suavizar a expressão assim que se virou ao garotinho. Kageyama não tinha muita cabeça para pensar em frases ou desenhos, até mesmo para a sua assinatura ele teve que pedir a ajuda de Sugawara para conseguir montar sem fazer um garrancho qualquer.

Os outros do time que já tinham feito seus trabalhos de atender às crianças, saíram para o vestiário. Por isso, quando Hinata e Kageyama terminaram de assinar todos os cadernos e camisetas de todos, inclusive de Sugawara e Daichi que estavam perdidos no meio de todos os pirralhos, eles correram para o vestiário que tinha logo abaixo do estádio em que tinham disputado o último jogo. 

Provavelmente todos já estavam a caminho da confraternização no salão de festas que o comitê olímpico japonês teve o trabalho de preparar. E eles ainda estavam ali, a caminho do vestiário para tomarem um banho e trocar de roupa.

— Estamos atrasados para a comemoração, imbecil! — Kageyama reclamou pela décima vez, abrindo a porta com pressa vendo que as bolsas deles eram as únicas jogadas no chão do vestiário. 

— Você teria coragem de ignorar aquelas crianças? — Hinata perguntou. 

— É claro que não. — Kageyama disse automaticamente. 

— Então porque está agindo como se a culpa fosse minha? 

— Oras, por que!? Você me agarrou àquela hora, ficou nos meus ombros, além de ter ficado me beijando na bochecha... — ele respondeu com um bico, enquanto as bochechas começavam a ficar rosadas. 

— Hum, e por isso a culpa é minha, é? — Hinata tinha um sorriso contente no rosto, deixando a porta do vestiário bater com um pouco de força. 

— É sim, para de se fazer de cínico. E anda, que nós ainda temos que tomar um banho. — Por algum motivo, Kageyama percebeu uma mudança de clima dentro do vestiário, mas acabou deixando o pensamento. Abriu a bolsa e checou o celular para ver se Miwa e sua mãe já estavam surtando pelo atraso - e realmente estavam. Ele largou o celular de lado, tirando as roupas que tinha trago e deixando-as em cima do banco. Nesse momento Hinata já estava tirando a roupa, estava só com a camiseta e cueca, pegando os produtos de higiene que tinha trazido. 

— Kageyama… — Hinata chamou, a voz aveludada enquanto olhava para a medalha ainda em seu pescoço. — Essa foi a nossa primeira Olimpíada juntos… eu sei que você já participou de uma antes, mas… eu digo… com você, sabe? — O ruivo tinha o rosto suave, e um sorriso sincero. Tobio tinha parado para ouvir a fala do outro, sentiu uma felicidade invadir o seu corpo, um dos raros sorrisos brotando em seus lábios. 

Aquela medalha tinha muito mais significado do que o segundo lugar mundial. Ela representava o cumprimento de uma promessa muito antiga, feita quando eles ainda eram apenas adolescentes no ensino médio. Jogar numa Olimpíada juntos era a prova de que eles tinham chegado no topo um ao lado do outro. Era mais do que uma prova que a promessa tinha se cumprido. 

— Vem aqui… — Tobio chamou, largando a roupa e ajeitando a postura. 

Shouyou sorriu largamente, acabando com o pouco espaço que tinha entre eles. Afundou seu rosto no peitoral ainda coberto pelo o uniforme oficial, sentindo os braços fortes lhe pressionarem num abraço. 

— Você não tem noção do quanto eu to feliz… — Hinata disse, apoiando seu queixo para olhar no rosto de Kageyama.

O sorriso contagiante de Hinata o fazia sorrir também, de uma forma sincera que apenas Shouyou tinha o privilégio de ver. 

— Obrigado por chegar ao topo junto comigo. — Kageyama agradeceu, se curvando até chegar a boca de Hinata, depositando vários selinhos rápidos que logo se transformaram em um beijo mais elaborado. Hinata largou de seus braços, levando as mãos à sua bochecha.

Ambos se separaram assim que o ar começou a faltar, e Hinata voltou à posição inicial. 

— Posso ficar assim só um pouco? — o ruivo pediu, enlaçando a cintura do outro em um abraço. 

— Nós estamos atrasados, Shou. — Mesmo com a fala, Kageyama voltou a abraçá-lo, gostando do calor próximo do ruivo. 

— Não vai fazer diferença um ou dois minutos a mais… — disse ele, manhoso. E quem era Kageyama para negar?

Hinata, vendo que ele não recuaria, sorriu largamente novamente, enquanto arrumava o rosto para ficar mais confortável, observando toda a extensão do pescoço do esposo pelo caminho. Os braços fortes e colados na camisa vermelha do time, rodeando seu corpo, chamaram a atenção mais do que o normal. 

Hinata subiu o rosto mais uma vez, voltando sua atenção à pele perto do pomo-de-adão, engolindo em seco. Sem pensar muito, ele se colocou nas pontas dos pés para alcançar, e depositou um beijo rápido, mas que fez todo o corpo de Kageyama ficar em estado de alerta. Aquele era seu ponto fraco, afinal. 

— Hinata? — Kageyama perguntou, sentindo mais um beijo. — O que você está fazendo? 

— Hum? — o ruivo murmurou, fazendo uma vibração pequena que fez Kageyama se arrepiar. — Nada… eu disse que queria só um tempinho assim, só estou te dando carinho. 

Shouyou voltou com os beijos, deixando-o cada vez mais lentos, e molhados. Kageyama ofegou baixinho, fechando os olhos por um momento. O atacante sorriu, ousando mais um pouco, começando a usar a língua em alguns pontos perto de sua orelha. 

O moreno se arrepiou por inteiro, levando uma de suas mãos aos cachos ruivos automaticamente. Um chupão, não tão forte para deixar marcas, mas intenso o suficiente para Kageyama sentir seus ossos reverberarem de uma forma gostosa que o fez gemer baixinho. 

— Shouyou… — o moreno chamou, e Hinata se afastou vendo os olhinhos de Kageyama fofamente fechados. Ele lambeu os lábios com desejo, e puxou o esposo para baixo pela medalha, colando seus lábios novamente em um beijo mais intenso. 

Hinata enfiou a língua com vontade, explorando o interior de forma ávida, quase com fome. Kageyama, que até agora estava um pouco atônito com os estímulos que estava recebendo, resolveu que precisava reagir. Pegou na cintura de Shouyou, apertou deslizando sua mão pela camiseta, enquanto forçava-o a andar. O ruivo sentiu a parede do vestiário bater contra suas costas, mas isso só o fez sorrir durante a troca de mordidas nos lábios inferiores, estimulando-o a beijar com mais gosto ainda. 

As mãos do atacante foram parar nos cabelos perto da nuca do levantador, começando a brincar com fios menores, causando ainda mais arrepios. Abandonando os lábios, Shouyou voltou ao pescoço novamente, não se cansando de judiar daquela parte que sabia tão bem que era o ponto fraco de Tobio. Kageyama ofegou novamente, expondo o pescoço da melhor forma que podia, enquanto sentia Hinata sorrir entre os beijos e chupões. 

— Shou, nós realmente precisamos ir… — ele mordeu os lábios. — Mamãe e Miwa estão me esperando.

Hinata deixou um beijo estalado, puxando Kageyama novamente para baixo, fazendo-o olhar nos olhos. Ele lambeu os lábios sorrindo, sugestivamente deixando a outra mão deslizar pelo seu braço Devagar, ele causou pequenos picos de arrepios cada vez que usava as unhas curtas para completar o carinho. 

— Mas nós nem comemoramos a nossa promessa, baby — a voz doce ressoou por todo corpo de Kageyama, e ele sabia que quando Hinata usava aquela voz melódica e perfeitamente adornada, coisa boa não tinha. — Só mais um pouco, sim? 

Ele agarrou o rosto de Kageyama com uma mão em um carinho rude e deu um selinho demorado. A mão que estava em seu braço deslizou até a barra do shorts do uniforme Aproveitando-se da elasticidade, enfiou mão adentro, começando a brincar com a barra da cueca. 

Kageyama estava completamente rendido aos toques suaves do outro. A forma com que ele brincava com a barra da sua cueca, como fazia questão de morder o seu lábio inferior de forma provocante, como as mãos voltaram a brincar com os fios do seus cabelos que estavam na nuca. Hinata estava provocando-o de uma forma deliciosa, e se ele continuasse assim, dez minutos de atraso seria pouco para o que estava querendo fazer.

O seu limite chegou quando Hinata deixou de brincar com o tecido, para enfiar a mão de uma vez por cima do tecido da boxer, fazendo um carinho lento de cima para baixo sobre seu membro. Seu gemido foi abafado pelo beijo do outro, que deu um risinho baixo o apalpando por inteiro. Kageyama largou a boca rosada, deixando de lado o pensamento de que chegariam atrasados, começando a atacar a pele alva do pescoço, fazendo Hinata estremecer num gemido baixo. 

A mão do ruivo acabou parando, subindo novamente e se agarrando à nuca de Kageyama, incentivando-o a continuar com os beijos. A respiração do esposo perto da sua orelha fazia ondas de arrepios tomarem conta da sua coluna. Suas duas mãos começaram a explorar por baixo da camisa, a pele macia e o abdômen definido fazia Kageyama querer lamber cada parte daquela barriga. Ele subiu mais um pouco, querendo alcançar os mamilos, mas um peso incomum o fez parar e se afastar. 

A medalha presa ao peitoral de Hinata ainda estava lá, brilhando prateada com a luz do vestiário. Tobio não evitou sorrir contente, levando a mão para tirá-la e dar espaço, mas acabou sendo impedido por Hinata. 

— Deixe ela. — Ele pediu, sorrindo. — Ela faz parte da nossa comemoração, não? 

— Você quer continuar com ela aí? — O moreno perguntou, ele queria tirar a camisa de Hinata e se aproveitar dos botões rosados, mas a medalha dificultava. 

— Bom, não precisa ser exatamente aqui. — Hinata disse com um sorriso, se colocando nas pontas dos pés para alcançar a orelha alheia. — Não se lembra de nada? — então, ele se afastou juntando os pulsos acima da cabeça, e se encostando na parede novamente. 

O pau de Kageyama pulsou dentro da cueca, uma lembrança de Hinata com os pulsos amarrados por uma gravata, enquanto pedia descaradamente que o fodesse de quatro há uma semana.

— Você é louco de querer fazer isso aqui. — Kageyama sorriu, não negando o pedido. 

Ele tirou a medalha no pescoço do ruivo, levando até os pulsos. onde deu um nó forte o suficiente para não soltar, mas não para machucar Hinata. Naquela posição e com os pulsos amarrados ele não tinha como tirar a camisa, mas poderia se aproveitar dos mamilos o quanto quisesse. Ele levantou a camisa vermelha estampada com o número dez, e levou até a boca de Hinata, que entendeu o que ele queria, mordendo a ponta e deixando o peitoral completamente exposto. 

Tobio lambeu os lábios com desejo, se curvando para atacar com a boca o mamilo direito dele com vontade. Hinata estremeceu, um gemido mais alto saindo da sua garganta, enquanto um arrepio foi para baixo das suas costelas. Ele rodeou com a língua devagarinho, num carinho gostoso e sem vontade de ser bruto, acariciando poucas vezes com as pontas do dente. 

Shouyou abaixou os pulsos, encaixando-os na curva do pescoço de Kageyama, que sorriu, passando para o outro mamilo. Lambendo da mesma forma e fazendo Hinata quase ver estrelas. O moreno foi aos poucos abandonando o botão rosado, se abaixando e se aproveitando de cada pedacinho de pele que a sua boca encostava pelo caminho, até estar bem perto da entrada da virilha, deixando uma mordida lateral. 

— Coloca os braços para cima de novo. — Kageyama ordenou se levantando, deixando um selinho rápido e usando as mãos para pegar a cintura do outro, girando-o para a frente da parede. 

Por estar acostumado ao sexo com Kageyama, Hinata sorriu largo e empinou a bunda ainda com a cueca. Kageyama mordeu os lábios, não resistindo em desferir um tapa estalado ali. 

Ambos tinham a respiração ofegante, e naqueles poucos minutos, Kageyama já estava perdendo um pouco da sua paciência. Seu pau já estava completamente duro, fazendo uma saliência pontuda no shorts do uniforme. Mesmo assim, ele ainda queria se aproveitar do corpo que Hinata oferecia. Acabou tirando o shorts, ficando aliviado de estar somente de cueca.

Eles não poderiam transar ali. Primeiro que não daria tempo, segundo que se ele realmente fodesse Shouyou, teriam grandes chances deles ficarem com marcas pelo corpo, e bem, ele não costumava ser gentil. Se aproximando pelas costas, ele agarrou sua cintura novamente, fazendo o bumbum de Hinata colar na sua pélvis, dando uma fricção gostosa, que fez o ruivo gemer. 

— Ah… — Hinata ofegou, sentindo o rosto de Kageyama chegar à curva do seu pescoço, a respiração batendo na sua orelha, enquanto o moreno começava a se movimentar, se esfregar lentamente. — Está… está pensando em terminar isso assim? — ele perguntou com um sorriso. 

— Tem uma ideia melhor? Ou você quer realmente transar? Não temos nada do que precisamos aqui. — Kageyama disse, levando a mão livre para a barriga de Hinata, apertando ainda mais, enquanto descia para dentro da cueca do ruivo. Espalmou lentamente, sentindo pulsar. 

— Hum… — mais um gemido. Kageyama tinha uma ótima mão para isso, e Hinata praguejava internamente. — Não podemos… improvisar?

Tobio engoliu em seco, começando a ficar tentado com a ideia. Ainda mais quando Shouyou começou a rebolar no mesmo ritmo em que ele simulava lentas estocadas. Levou a sua boca até a orelha do ruivo, mordendo lentamente. 

— Você sabe que eu não pego leve, amor. — Kageyama falou abaixo do ouvido, deixando a voz rouca propositalmente. O membro de Hinata pulsou, e ele aumentou o ritmo sem perceber. 

Poderiam transar ali? Tudo indicava que Shouyou estava disposto a isso, ele estava rendido, os olhos fechados e a respiração entrecortada apenas com aquela fricção. Entretanto, eles não tinham lubrificante, então se fosse para fazer, ele teria que comê-lo com a boca. E não era como se ele se importasse com isso. Sua própria respiração se agitou mais com o pensamento, o fazendo acelerar a fricção. Hinata gemeu.

— Vamos, baby? — Hinata chamou, sentindo os braços começarem a formigar pela posição. — Eu não ligo… para como você vai terminar isso… — ofegou — Só quero que termine…! 

— Afaste bem as pernas, então. — Kageyama não precisou falar mais, se afastando e abaixando de uma vez. Hinata fazendo o que ele tinha pedido. 

— Você vai…?

— Só espero que você não goze com isso. — O moreno lhe direcionou um sorriso malicioso, vendo que Shouyou olhava para baixo por cima dos ombros. Tirou a cueca dele sem pestanejar, e sem esperar que Hinata levantasse os pés para saírem, ficando pelo meio da canela. 

Tobio beijou com carinho, pegando Hinata de sobressalto. Um beijo lento e estalado, que fez Hinata fechar os olhos. As mãos acariciando a parte interna da coxa contribuiam para os arrepios começarem. Ele deu um aperto forte, bem abaixo da curva do bumbum, usando os polegares para abri-lo e ver o buraquinho rosado que praticamente chamava pela sua atenção. 

Com um sorriso lascivo, ele lambeu as laterais, provocando Hinata, que gemeu mais alto. Suas pernas tremeram. Kageyama não queria ir direto ao seu objetivo, ele gostava de fazer as coisas com calma, lentamente e provocante. Mas eles não podiam ficar ali pela eternidade, então deixando as provocações de lado, ele lambeu com vontade, deixando todo o músculo da língua passar pela entrada de Shouyou. 

— Tobio! — As pernas de Shouyou fraquejaram, e ele foi obrigado a encostar seu rosto na parede, bem como seus cotovelos para ter algum apoio. 

Quente e molhada, Hinata não conseguia lidar com as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, e em um lugar tão sensível como aquele. Seus olhos estavam apertados com força, sentindo a língua de Kageyama forçar sua entrada de uma forma deliciosa. Ele poderia gozar daquela maneira, e não seria ruim se isso acontecesse. 

Em seguida Kageyama resolveu que era hora de fazer mais coisas, e com a ajuda da saliva penetrou um dedo. Forçando-o devagar. Hinata começava a suar um pouco, empinando ainda mais a bunda para facilitar o acesso. Quando achou suficiente, ele enfiou o segundo, mas dessa vez, usando a língua juntamente. 

— Ah… merda! Kageyama! — Hinata praticamente gritou, mordendo os lábios. Lá embaixo, Kageyama sorriu satisfeito, sabendo que tinha atingido o ponto doce do outro. — Credo, por que tem que ser tão bom? — Hinata questionou baixinho, num sussurro arrastado. 

Ele enfiou o terceiro dedo, depois de tê-lo alargado o suficiente com os movimentos de tesoura. Sem demora ele se levantou, estocando os três dedos com força dentro de Hinata. 

— Como você quer? — ele se aproximou novamente do ouvido do esposo, roçando o rosto enquanto a voz atingia bem abaixo do ouvido. — Eu posso te foder assim, se quiser. — Um chupão forte. — Ou você pode ter algum tipo de trabalho, uh? 

Hinata tinha os pensamentos presos apenas nos dedos. Entrando e saindo, fortes e rápidos como ele gostava. Eu não sei, não quero que ele saia de mim. Ah, droga. 

— Assim… — a voz de Hinata custou sair. Quase como um gemido, leve e arrastado ele pediu. — Me fode assim, Tobio. 

O moreno sorriu orgulhoso. Ele gostava quando Hinata o dominava, mas mais do que isso, ele amava quando Hinata o deixava dominar, fazia parte da sua personalidade. Ele amava dar prazer e ver Shouyou implorar.

Kageyama se afastou o suficiente para tirar a boxer que ainda usava, se masturbando um pouco para espalhar o pré-gozo para facilitar a penetração. Pegou pela base, abrindo caminho e forçando a cabeça na entrada do ruivo, que mordeu os lábios, sabendo muito bem o que viria. 

Kageyama tinha uma das mãos na cintura do outro, apertando com força, enquanto o penetrava totalmente. Quando colocou tudo, ele parou, não deixando de lado o carinho que fezia com a boca. Beijos espalhados na bochecha e nos cachinhos bagunçados. 

— Tá bem? — ele perguntou, acariciando a cintura. 

Shouyou tinha a respiração pesada, lutando para não deixar escapar um gemido mais alto como anteriormente - eles não estavam em casa. 

— Estou. — Respondeu. — Você me preparou bem, pode continuar. 

— Você tem certeza? — Kageyama perguntou mais uma vez. — Saliva não é bem a melhor coisa pra isso. — Ele lhe beijou na bochecha, sentindo Shouyou sorrir. 

— Tenho, Tobio. — O ruivo virou o rosto o suficiente para olhar Kageyama por cima do ombro, que acabou não resistindo, beijando sua boca de mau jeito. 

Tobio começou a estocar, devagar para não machucá-lo. Shouyou voltou a fechar os olhos, mordendo os lábios sentindo como deslizava para fora e para dentro em uma velocidade torturante, que foi aumentando conforme a excitação de Tobio. 

— Eu gosto tanto disso, Shou. — Kageyama gemeu ao ouvido de Shouyou, as estocadas começando a fazer os típicos barulhos abafados pela pele e o suor. — É sempre tão.... ah! Apertado… 

Ficou mais intenso, mais rápido, os barulhos aumentando e os gemidos de ambos ficando mais altos. Kageyama realmente amava aquilo! Como Shouyou lhe apertava, a voz mais aguda que saia da sua garganta quando gemia, como suas bochechas, ombros e orelhas ficavam vermelhas pelo tesão. Ah, se Tobio pudesse escolher duas coisas para fazer o resto da vida, jogar voleibol e foder com Hinata seriam as suas escolhas. 

Kageyama aproveitou para voltar ao pescoço do ruivo, mordendo de leve e chupando de forma que não ficasse marcas. Ele sabia o quanto o outro gostava disso, porque se expunha de forma descarada. 

As pernas de Shouyou começavam a tremer com os movimentos e pela posição e a diferença de altura não ajudava muito. Por mais que elas fossem trabalhadas, ficar por tanto tempo nas pontas dos dedos começava a cansar. E Kageyama percebeu isso, quando foi para levantar um pouco da camisa que Hinata usava.

— Vamos para o banco, amor. — Tobio disse, deixando um beijo cálido na bochecha e se afastando. 

— Ah… tudo bem. 

Kageyama deu espaço para Hinata deitar de costas no banco, deixando sua mão para cima ainda com a medalha amarrada, fazendo-o notar que ele mesmo ainda estava com a dele. Ele não tiraria a camisa, já que não iria atrapalhar, mas ter a medalha batendo contra o seu peito, talvez incomodasse. Sorrindo, ele tirou a medalha do próprio pescoço e olhou para Shouyou, que pareceu entender o que o esposo queria. 

— Você acabou criando um fetiche nisso, não é? — Hinata perguntou com um sorriso, levantando um pouco a cabeça para Kageyama passar o cordão da medalha. 

— Talvez. 

Kageyama se sentou de frente para o ruivo, pegando nas suas coxas. Não foi difícil penetrá-lo novamente, voltando direto ao ritmo mais forte de antes. O moreno se levantou um pouco, fazendo a pélvis no outro levantar junto, dobrando-o enquanto levava a sua mão a ter apoio nos pulsos presos do outro. 

Foi ficando mais rápido, mais forte, mais intenso. Kageyama podia ver o rosto de Shouyou retorcido em prazer, como ele segurava os gemidos para não denunciar o que estava acontecendo ali, e como a medalha balançava junto com os movimentos deles. As pernas do ruivo se entrelaçaram na cintura de Tobio, dando mais apoio em indo mais fundo. 

— Tobio… — Hinata chamou manhoso, o gemido arrastado. 

Kageyama amava também como o seu nome soava tão bem na voz do outro, sendo esse um dos seus outros fetiches. 

— Só mais um pouco, amor. — A velocidade aumentou, e o banco começou a fazer barulho também. Eles riram mas não abrandaram o ritmo, precisavam liberar toda aquela excitação. 

Hinata gozou primeiro, depois de uma sequência de estocadas que Kageyama deu, que surraram sua próstata de forma surreal. Tobio veio logo atrás, não aguentando se segurar com os apertos deliciosos que o orgasmo de Hinata proporcionou. O moreno caiu por cima do corpo do ruivo, ofegante e cansado - eles também tinham saído de um jogo, afinal. 

O clima com as respirações e ofegos foi cortado com uma gargalhada de Hinata.

— Caramba, isso foi.... — Ele tinha um sorriso contente e largo no rosto. — Caramba! A festa! — Hinata se lembrou de repente, fazendo Kageyama gargalhar dessa vez.

— Nem vem que essa culpa eu não carrego, você que começou com isso. — Kageyama já avisou, se levantando. — Acho que tem tempo para a festa ainda, se a gente correr. 

— Temos que ir mesmo? — Hinata perguntou. — Tô cansado. 

— Se a gente não aparecer vai surgir um monte de rumor, imbecil. — Kageyama se levantou, se colocando de pé. — Além disso, cansado? Deixe pra dizer que está cansado assim que a nossa noite acabar, entendeu? Nossa comemoração ainda não acabou, Shou. — Hinata sentiu o baixo ventre formigar novamente, e as bochechas ficarem vermelhas. 

Tobio conseguiu levantar Hinata para tomar um banho, dividindo a mesma cabine do chuveiro com ele, enquanto tentavam tomar um banho decente em pouco tempo. Um ajudou o outro a se vestir para ir mais rápido: enquanto um dava um jeito nos botões das calças, o outro ia arrumando as gravatas para apenas colocar no pescoço e ajustar o tamanho, depois a camisa para não colocar botões errados, e nem deixar a camisa muito amassada. 

Eles saíram praticamente voando de dentro do vestiário, indo para o estacionamento que era reservado aos jogadores e também a todas as pessoas da parte burocrática que estavam ali para o final das Olimpíadas de vôlei. Pegaram o carro que vieram juntos e deram partida, rumando ao salão que não era assim tão longe dali. 

O trânsito estava tranquilo, então chegar lá não foi um problema. Havia uma grande escadaria com tapete vermelho e vários fotógrafos do lado de fora, que logo se aglomeraram em volta do carro que Kageyama estava dirigindo. Antes de saírem, Shouyou conferiu o colarinho do terno que estava usando, vendo se ele estava tampando todas as marcas recentes que Kageyama tinha deixado ali. 

O manobrista logo veio atendê-los pegando as chaves da mão de Kageyama, enquanto os dois saiam do carro e enganchavam os braços, esperando que as dúzias de fotógrafos fizessem o seu trabalho. Esperando eles estavam o técnico do Nacional japonês e da Aldlers com uma cara nada amigável. 

— Isso são horas de chegar, Kageyama? — os dois perguntaram, vendo o rosto de Kageyama se avermelhar. 

— Ele é assim com você, Yuichi? Porque comigo, ele já aprontou algumas boas, não é? Como a vez que se atrasou para o aquecimento por causa do namorado. — O técnico da Aldlers perguntou, e Kageyama engasgou. 

— Desculpe, mas eu juro que dessa vez não foi por causa disso. Nós ficamos autografando para algumas crianças, nada mais. 

— Perdoe-nos pelo atraso. — Hinata deu um sorriso cordial e uma reverência impecável, fazendo os dois técnicos suspirarem. 

— Não adianta discutir, o tempo não vai voltar. — Um disse. 

— Pois é…

— Agora entrem vocês dois, o resto do time está esperando lá dentro para a entrevista coletiva, e por favor, nada de agarração como foi no final da cerimônia, tudo bem?

— Obrigado! — ambos agradeceram com um sorriso, subindo finalmente as escadas, ouvindo os burburinhos sobre a chegada deles. 

Hinata e Kageyama tinham chegado ao topo juntos, e estavam orgulhosos disso. Eles só não esperavam que a comemoração fosse daquela maneira.


End file.
